


The Nightingale

by Margot_Lescargot



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Angst I guess, Gen, i really have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margot_Lescargot/pseuds/Margot_Lescargot
Summary: He took a breath.  Squared his shoulders.  It was alright.  It was doable.The making of The Nightingale.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The Nightingale

He took a breath. Squared his shoulders. It was alright. It was doable.

Everyone else in the First XV, looking to him for the winning try. He shrugged. It was alright. It was doable. 

The tenor high C. In Chapel. At Dedica. He stood at the front of the stalls. He caught David’s eye and grinned. The choirmaster stepped forward and raised his arms. It was alright. It was doable.

The Folly. A new bug, but the best of all of them. Lauded. On a plinth even. It was alright. It was doable.

First posting. Second posting. Third posting. Lahore, Madras, New York. All new. So much to see. Different magic. Knowing glances. Hidden corners. It was alright. It was doable.

David. Always in the lab; questioning, probing, synthesising. Always there on his return. More than alright. More than.

Battle. Battles. A necessity. Stretched beyond limits and coping for all. Leading. Protecting. Killing. It was alright. It was doable.

Oblivion. The walk home. The aftermath. (The news from Hugh.) It was alright. It was doable.

The wall. The names.

The Folly. Molly.

It would have to be.


End file.
